AICS MARS
The refusal of the acceptance of a new service rifle by the US Army ultimately led to the demise of the XM28 project just 4 months after it's proposal. But not long after that, a successor rifle went into the development stages. Then known as Project MARS, the rifle followed a similar intent to the XM28. However, it was to address more issues than the questionable reliability of the direct impingement action of the M16. The rifle took inspiration from other rifles that previously competed with the M16 as a service rifle, like the ACR, ARX160, and XM8. It was planned to be a multi-caliber platform and was even developed in a sniper configuration. MARS - 'M'odular 'A'ssault 'R'ifle 'S'ystem. The basic rifle configuration. It uses a retractable stock loosely based on that of the XM8, and uses an RIS lightly inspired by the ARX160. It uses a 20 inch barrel. Specifications *Type: Assault Rifle *Place of origin: United States *Length: 40.5 in. **Barrel length: 20 in. *Weight: 3.3 kg. *Cartridge: 7.82x49mm *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 810 RPM *Effective firing range: 610 m *Maximum firing range: 840 m *Feed system: 30 round detachable box magazine, 42 round quad-stack magazine. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. MARS IM - 'M'odular 'A'ssault 'R'ifle 'S'ystem, 'I'nter'm'''ediate. An intermediate between the standard MARS and the MARS CPW. 16.5 in. barrel, uses the CPW stock. Specifications *Type: Assault Rifle *Place of origin: United States *Length: 37 in. **Barrel length: 16.5 in. *Weight: 3.1 kg. *Cartridge: 7.82x49mm *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 850 RPM *Effective firing range: 540 m *Maximum firing range: 800 m *Feed system: 30 round detachable box magazine, 42 round quad-stack magazine. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. MARS SFW - '''M'odular 'A'ssault 'R'ifle 'S'ystem, 'S'pecial 'F'orces 'W'eapon. A modified MARS IM made to be lighter and more accurate for SF roles. Integrally suppressed. Specifications *Type: Assault Rifle *Place of origin: United States *Length: 35 in. **Barrel length: 15 in. + suppressor *Weight: 2.75 kg. *Cartridge: 7.82x49mm *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 850 RPM *Effective firing range: 430 m *Maximum firing range: 510 m *Feed system: 30 round detachable box magazine, 42 round quad-stack magazine. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. MARS CPW - 'M'odular 'A'ssault 'R'ifle 'S'ystem, 'C'ompact 'P'ersonal 'W'eapon. The MARS CPW is the PDW variant of the MARS assault rifle. It fires the same ammunition, from the same magazines. It is shorter and boasts a higher rate of fire. It uses a retractable wire stock reminiscent of the one used on the AAC Honey Badger. Specifications *Type: Carbine, PDW *Place of origin: United States *Length: 27 in. **Barrel length: 10.5 in. *Weight: 3 kg. *Cartridge: 7.82x49mm *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 900 RPM *Effective firing range: 300 m *Maximum firing range: 430 m *Feed system: 30 round detachable box magazine, 42 round quad-stack magazine. *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. Cartridge To address the lack of stopping power from the 5.56 mm NATO round, a new proprietary was developed for the rifle. It is a 7.82x49mm rimless cartridge. It is designed as an interim round in between Remington's 6.8 mm SPC and NATO's 7.62x51 mm round. Standard STANAG magazines cannot accept the new round. It feeds from a proprietary 30 round magazine patterned after the STANAG 30 round magazine. MBRS - 'M'odular 'B'attle 'R'ifle 'S'ystem. A sister battle rifle was also planned for production. Because of how the receiver was designed, the magwell can feed both the 7.82 and 8.6 mm magazines. Besides the magazine, the only other parts that need to be changed out when swapping calibers are the bolt and barrel. A DMR subvariant was planned, but was cancelled due to the abundance of other DMRs in service with the US military like FN's SCAR Mk 20 SSR. A carbine length variant was planned, but was cancelled due to questionable controlability on full auto. Specifications *Type: Battle Rifle *Place of origin: United States *Length: 40.5 in. **Barrel length: 20 in. *Weight: 3.5 kg. *Cartridge: 8.6x53mm *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 625 RPM *Effective firing range: 675 m *Maximum firing range: 870 m *Feed system: 20 round detachable box magazine *Sights: Iron sights, various optics. Cartridge The MBRS chambers an 8.6x53mm rimless cartridge. It is similar to the 7.62 mm NATO, but has better ballistic properties when used with armor piercing ammunition. MSRS - 'M'odular 'S'niper 'R'ifle 'S'ystem. Main Article: AICS MSRS The MSRS is a sniper rifle developed on the basis of the MARS rifle. It is designed to engage hard targets that are otherwise impervious to the 7.62 mm NATO or .338 LM round, but otherwise unnecessary for use of .50 caliber rifles. Gallery MARS 7.82.png|MARS-S MARS CPW.png|MARS CPW MBRS 8.6.png|MBRS Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Carbines